


Jingle (my) bells

by giraffewrites



Series: My Type [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Party, Christmas fic, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Smut, M/M, Tony's a drunk mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: "God you’re lame sometimes,” Natasha tells him as she gathers various bottles into her arms. She puts them on the bar before grabbing two shot glasses. “It’s just a crush, go talk to him or something.”“Oh and say what?” Tony asks, almost snapping as he faces the woman. “‘Hi I’m a billionaire who represses his feelings and therefore can’t tell you how I feel, but man do those trousers make your ass look good, wanna fuck’?”Or, Tony throws his annual Christmas party and has a crush on Loki, Clint's a little shit and Natasha can handle her alcohol.





	Jingle (my) bells

**Author's Note:**

> FOR ONCE I'VE POSTED A CHRISTMAS FIC FUCK YEAH
> 
> This is dedicated to a very good friend of mine, who is trash for Loki/Tony (but really, who isn't?)
> 
> Also thank you to inkdomain for the inspiration of this fic, as well as helping with the title.

Every year, when Tony was a child and before he got shipped off to boarding school, his parents would throw an extravagant Christmas party. Without fail, every year would be spectacular. There was music, people laughing, dancing, swinging back and forth merrily. Live bands would play, people happily singing along. It was easily the highlight of Tony’s year. Of course, he was only allowed to stay up until nine, heading off to bed before anyone got too drunk or made a fool of themselves. But he remembers how much praise he’d get off his parents friends, how they’d give him the attention his parents practically starved him of.

Every since Tony took over Stark Industries and could legally drink, he’s thrown Christmas parties every year. Before that it would be him and Rhodey getting drunk together, celebrating the upcoming holiday that neither of them had that much interest in, preferring the alcohol to the holiday itself.

Every year, Tony goes all out. Whilst his parties aren’t quite extravagant like his parents were, they’re not to be missed. He stops at nothing to throw New York’s best Christmas party. There’s live bands, DJs, performances from acrobats and other ‘must see’ acts. Usually, he feels no pressure when preparing these things. Every year has been a success - why does he need to worry? Parties aren’t an issue and nothing’s limited when you’re as rich as Tony. Only this year, it’s different. This year, Thor and Loki are present for it.

Their reason for being present is very simple. Their father, Odin, wishes to learn more about the human culture and their way of life. He’d deemed Christmas time a specifically good time. However, instead of coming himself, he sent his two sons. He justified his decision by claiming it to be ‘character building’ and ‘a good experience’. Especially for Thor, who after all, will become king of Asgard one day. In order to be a fair ruler, his father claims it’s important to have wide knowledge of the way of life on all planets.

The pressure Tony feels to make this year a success is simple. He has - an unwanted - crush on Loki. He found him attractive on their first encounter, which, okay, didn’t go the way you’d want a situation with your crush to go. But it was just attraction. Nothing a hot shower and practised hand couldn’t resolve. But now it’s a crush, and it’s getting harder to deny. Tony knows Natasha’s aware of it, but what does he expect when he practically has heart eyes every time Loki speaks. Natasha’s a highly trained spy, of  _ course  _ she’s going to notice it. He rather her than Clint, anyway. Clint would get Tony to do his washing for a week or otherwise his ‘brain might just forget not to tell Loki.’ With Natasha, she’s more relaxed about it. Of course she teases him, but it’s when they’re alone.

The party’s been going on for an hour, and Tony’s too paranoid about Loki being impressed to enjoy the party himself. He’s stood behind the bar instead of being the social light for once, trying to get a view of the trickster, but has no luck in doing so.

“It’s a miracle no one else has figured it out.”

Tony whips his head round, shocked to see Natasha stood next to him. How long has she been there for? Instead of answering her, he puts his face in his hands, letting out a groan of frustration. How has he let this stupid crush take such a hold of him?

“God you’re lame sometimes,” Natasha tells him as she gathers various bottles into her arms. She puts them on the bar before grabbing two shot glasses. “It’s just a crush, go talk to him or something.”

“Oh and say what?” Tony asks, almost snapping as he faces the woman. “‘Hi I’m a billionaire who represses his feelings and therefore can’t tell you how I feel, but man do those trousers make your ass look good, wanna fuck’?”

“Again, so lame.” Natasha pours an equal amount of all the alcoholic beverages between the two glasses. She pushes one towards Tony, waits for him to take it before tapping her glass against his.

Tony knocks back the mixture but immediately regrets it. It’s hot and cold and strong and spicy all at once. He feels it coming back up and puffs out his cheeks, just about managing to keep it down.

“A few more of these and you’ll be able to talk to lover boy,” Natasha promises. “Now this one has more Vodka and less jager, so you might feel it at the back of your throat more.”

As disgusting as that shot was, he goes with Natasha’s plan. He doesn’t have his own plan and with any luck he’ll just pass out before she forces him to go seek out Loki.

“To repressing feelings,” Natasha nods, holding her shot glass up.

“Until alcohol is involved,” Tony adds, knocking back the shot after their glasses clink once again.

___

Half an hour later and Tony’s wasted. Natasha’s barely tipsy, apparently having a much higher alcohol tolerance to Tony. But that’s all right, she isn’t the one who’s going to attempt to tell anyone how she feels about them.

Loki is still nowhere to be found, but Thor is on the dance floor, getting it on with a girl in a tight dress. Usually Tony would be the same; dancing carefree and flirting without an intention to stop. But that’s only when he’s hooking up and it’s based purely on attraction. Loki’s different.

Tony’s not sure what makes him have such strong feelings, but there’s no denying it. Maybe it’s because Loki understands boundaries and doesn’t wander into his lab for the most pointless things. Or maybe it’s because he doesn’t hide in the vents above his bedroom and jump down to scare Tony after being in the workshop for twenty four hours.  ~~ Not that he’d mind  _ Loki  _ in his bedroom ~~ . It could possibly be how Tony feels a connection to Loki. It’s no secret to any of the Avengers that Loki doesn’t see eye to eye with his parents. Tony certainly didn’t get on with his father, either.

“I’m surprised you haven’t made a scene of yourself yet.”

Tony turns his head to see Steve. When did everyone get so good at sneaking up on him? Natasha he gets, but Steve? He’s 6’3 and wouldn’t know sneakiness if it came up and hit him in the face. “There’s ‘till time,” Tony shrugs, voice a little sluggish.

Steve shakes his head, sitting on the chair besides Tony. “Who’re you looking for, hey?” He questions, laughing when Tony looks at him surprised. “C’mon, you’re not exactly being subtle. Even the old man amongst you youths can see you’re looking for someone.”

Tony snorts, making a note to mock Steve for referring to them as ‘youths’ when he’s sober. “No one…” he trails off, but his head portrays his words as it whips round at the sound of Loki’s voice close by.

The God is stood on the outside of the dance floor, making a face at the way everyone’s moving. He shouts for his brother but Thor doesn’t hear him - too caught up with the woman in the dress, and probably not being able to hear over the live band playing.

“Loki? Didn’t think he was your type,” Steve comments.

Tony feels his cheeks go red and he sighs. There’s no denying it anymore. Not to Steve, at least. “Don’ have a type,” he states, but avoids Steve’s eyes and picks at the thread of his trousers.

Steve chuckles. “Listen, you can mock me for this when you’re sober,” he starts, waiting until Tony’s looking at him to continue. “Go tell him you like him. I know it’s scary, but you’ll regret it if you don’t.” He exhales, a shadow of a frown on his face. “Take it from someone who knows. Don’t miss your chance, Tony. Go dance with him,” he encourages, squeezing Tony’s shoulder.

It’s either the alcohol or cap’s words that fuel Tony, but he finds a new motive in himself. “OK,” he says, a little too loud and a little too enthusiastically. He nods his head, “Yeah, I can totally do this.”

As he’s getting up, Natasha comes over and hands him a drink. “Drink this, then go speak to him.” She rolls her eyes when Tony looks at her, confused as to how she knew what he was about to do. “I told Steve. I figured if alcohol alone couldn’t motivate you, Captain America could.”

_ Makes sense _ , Tony thinks to himself. He drinks the drink in one, then hands the empty glass to Steve. “Wish me luck,” he says, giving both his friends finger guns before stumbling off.

Loki’s not standing where he was just a few seconds ago, and Tony finds himself swaying to the music playing. He’s about to go back to looking for the trickster again, when he hears Pepper just a couple of feet behind him.

He turns around to see two young looking guys, early twenties for sure, shoving something to into Pepper’s chest. Not liking the way this is looking, and not even recognising the guys - how’d they get in here? - he goes over.

“Hey,” he shouts, making his voice as sound as sober and intimidating as possible. He stands next to Pepper, slinging his arm over her shoulder. “I don’t remember inviting you. What’re you doing here?”

“We just wanted to see some hot ass in this outfit,” the taller one of the two young men explains, holding up what he was shoving against Pepper’s chest. A revealing Mrs Santa Claus outfit.

“You wanna see,” Tony hiccups, “a hot piece of ass,” he hiccups again, then points to the outfit, “in this outfit?”

“We’ll leave as soon as we see it,” the shorter, blond haired male says, smirking. “Scouts honour.”

Tony rolls his eyes but agrees to the request. “All right,” he snatches the outfit from the man’s hands. “A hot piece of ass in this outfit, you shall get.”

“What?!” Pepper exclaims, looking at Tony in shock as the two men high five. “I’m not wearing that!”

“C’mon Pep, let’s give these two gentlemen what they want,” Tony insists, pulling her away to the toilets.

“Tony I’m not wearing that outfit!” Pepper snaps as Tony drags her by the hand.

Tony turns around, grinning at her. “No one said  _ you _ were.”

___

The dress, amazingly, fits Tony perfectly. It just about covers his ass and is made from a soft material, of which he’s grateful for. He leans against the sink as Pepper positions the hat on his head, then standing back and smiling with her arms crossed over her chest. “Perfect.”

“Hoooooow do I look?” Tony slurs out, extending his arms and making jazz hands.

“Like a hot piece of ass,” Pepper assures him, the smile still on her face. “But you need the finishing touch.” She takes her knee high boots off and hands them to Tony. “Can’t be Mrs Claus without the knee high boots.”

“Good point,” Tony nods, taking the boots. “Very good point indeed.”

“So,” Pepper helps Tony unzip the boot. “Are you going to tell me who it is you have a crush on?”

Tony immediately groans. Is he really that obvious? “You know too?” He asks, putting his foot in the boot as Pepper holds it.

“You haven’t moaned about a single early meeting this month, I figured something has to be up.” She does the zip up, then holds the other boot out for Tony to slide his foot into. “So, who is it? Man, woman, a certain black haired trickster?”

“And there was me thinking no one knew,” Tony mutters, watching as Pepper puts his foot in the boot.

“You’re not the best at being subtle or discreet,” Pepper tells him. She stands back, taking the full sight of Tony in. “You are the best at pulling off this outfit, though.”

“Why thank you.” Tony tries to curtsey, but falls into the wall. “Whoops,” he says nonchalantly, steadying himself. He nods to Pepper. “Lets go.”

They walk out of the bathroom, their arms linked due to Tony’s awful balance in the heeled boots. One by one, everyone in the crowd stops talking and stares at Tony, making a pathway for him and Pepper. There’s some wolf-whistles and a few even snapping pictures of him. Even the live band stop playing in order to see what the big deal is.

“Man what the fuck…” one of the men trail off when catching a sight of Tony and Pepper.

“Well? What’d you think?” Tony asks them, smugness raising. “You asked for a hot piece of ass, here it is.”

Before either man can speak, Steve and Happy have joined them. “Let us show you the way out,” Steve offers, taking both of them by the arm and escorting them to the door with Happy.

Pepper turns around, turning Tony around whilst doing so. It’s then that he sees Loki in the second row of everyone who’s gathered round, eyes wild and clearly not knowing what to think. But before he can do anything, Loki’s walking off and Pepper’s speaking.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the hottest piece of ass tonight!”

Everyone starts clapping and cheering, more flashes from cameras going off. But for once, Tony isn’t bothered by the attention he’s been given. He’s just made an idiot of himself in front of the first person - God - he’s actually had feelings for in a long time.

“Do a tribute to the Mean Girls talent show scene!” Someone shouts at him, and he’s almost certain it was Clint.

“Yeah do it!” Another voice says, before quickly, everyone’s cheering him on to do so.

“Do a what?” Both Thor and Steve ask Natasha.

The spy smiles, drinking her drink down in one. “You’re in for treat.”

___

Thanks to more alcohol and being able to convince (blackmail) Clint to join in, Tony does the Mean Girls dance scene and temporarily forgets about Loki. He and Clint, who’s dressed in black shorts and a Grinch t-shirt, dance to Jingle Bell Rock, played by the band on stage. It’s messy and fair from perfect, but it’s a laugh and as soon as people put their videos out of it on YouTube, Tony’s sure they’ll be internet sensations.

Once it’s done, the band play more Christmas songs and Tony’s cornered by Steve and Natasha. “Now or never, go tell Loki you like him,” Natasha insists, amazingly seeming to be… sober? Tony isn’t sure.

“Natasha’s right,” Steve adds in. “You’ve got nothing to lose, he might even like you back. You are the one he spends the most time with.”

“Always the voice of reason, Cap,” Tony slurs, a drunken smile on his face. “Okay, I’m gonna do it!” He says enthusiastically, his confidence raising when Natasha and Steve cheer him on and clap. He high fives them both before walking (as straight as he can) to go find the God.

___

Thanks to JARVIS, Tony knows exactly what floor to go to and what room Loki’s in. Second floor, fictional section of the library. Not all the library shelves are complete quite yet. Each member of the team has their own section with their own books, then there’s shelves for different genres, different authors, different editions of different books. The library itself is pretty new, Tony only having the large room refurbished into a library when Natasha raised the issue she doesn’t like reading in her room, and Steve wanting to catch up on the classics he’d missed whilst in the ice.

Loki’s sat on one of the beanbags in the fiction section, book resting in his lap. Tony isn’t sure what he’s reading, but seeing as Loki took such an interest in Steve’s copy of  _ The Picture of Dorian Gray _ a few days ago, Tony imagines it to be something along those lines.

He walks over confidently, ready to say whatever comes out of his mouth, that is until his shoe gives way and he falls forward, landing right on top of Loki.

“Jesus Anthony, you know how to make an entrance don’t you?” Loki groans, moving his arms from under Tony but letting the man stay on top of him.

“Well someone ‘round here has to,” Tony insists. He looks up at Loki, their faces close enough that Tony can feel Loki’s breath on his skin. Without thinking much of it, Tony wraps his arms around Loki’s waist, hands gently gripping the soft material of the white dress shirt.

“What brings you to me, anyway?” Loki puts the book down next to the beanbag. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing some tribute?”

“Done,” Tony explains. Then, before his brain can catch up with his mouth, he finds himself saying, “Now I’m gonna confess my feelings to you.”

Both Loki’s and Tony’s cheeks go red, and neither of them look at each other.

“Uh, I mean,” Tony starts, talking fast as his brain searches for a way to deny what he just said.

“I know you like me,” Loki admits, waiting until Tony’s looking at him - his mouth hanging open - to continue. “You aren’t exactly subtle about it.”

If tonight’s proven one thing, it’s that Tony has much less - if any - skill at being subtle. His cheeks are burning red and he doesn't know what to say. Loki rests his hand on the side of Tony’s face and smiles, which does funny things to Tony’s stomach.

“I like you too,” Loki admits and yep, there are the butterflies in Tony’s stomach. “I guess I just didn’t know if this time of year was appropriate to admit those feelings,” he explains, carrying on when Tony looks puzzled at him. “Christmas seems like such a serious time of year and everyone’s rushing and stressed and you were planning the party… there was never a good time to bring it up.”

“Christmas can be for romance,” Tony responds in a slur. “Lotta people get engaged ‘round this time of year, don’t you know?”

“No, I didn’t know. That is why I was sent here - to learn about Christmas and the culture and everything else my father insists will be beneficial for me,” Loki says, waving his hand about. “And whilst I don’t think we’re quite ready for a proposal yet,” he smiles at how the tips of Tony’s ears go red, “I wouldn’t say no to a date.”

“A date it is,” Tony nods, not sure if he’s been asked out or if that was Loki’s way of prompting him to ask. Either way, he’s taking it as a solid ‘we’re going out on a date’.

“Good,” Loki says, looking just as pleased as Tony does. “Oh, before I forget. I did learn one thing about Christmas on my own.”

As curious as ever, Tony watches as Loki moves his hand from Tony’s cheek. He gets something from the side of him - near the book - before holding it just above their heads.

“I believe it’s called Mistletoe?” He asks, acting innocent but the way his lips curl up into a smirk, the innocence isn’t there for long. “And… aren’t you meant to kiss, when under it?”

Without thinking twice, Tony moves his head to kiss Loki. His lips are soft and warm, and when he opens his mouth Tony takes it as an invitation and slides his tongue in. It goes from pure to intense within seconds; Tony letting Loki’s tongue take dominance, Loki’s hands finding their way under the festive dress Tony’s wearing. They keep at it for a few minutes before they break apart, panting and smirking at one enough.

“Shall we take it to the bedroom?” Tony suggests, legs parted as he sits up to straddle Loki’s lap.

“Would you not rather be at the party?” Loki teases, looking up at Tony, cupping his face once more.

“Let’s have our own little party,” Tony whispers, before leaning down to kiss Loki once again. “C’mon, it’ll be a blast.”

They get up and when Tony stumbles in his boots, Loki makes it easier on him and sweeps him up in his arms, carrying him bridal style. Tony doesn’t object, taking the hat off and putting it on Loki’s head. He wraps his arms around his neck as Loki walks out of the library, directing Loki to his room.

___

The two lay under the bed sheets, bodies entwined, breathing heavily. Tony’s had his fair share of one night stands, but Loki is… something else. His touches are so soft yet at the same time made Tony weak at the knees. He was gentle but passionate at the same time, as if he thought Tony might break but still wanted to let him know who was in charge of him.

Tony’s eyes are shutting, only to flutter open when he feels a kiss being placed on his neck. He makes an almost inaudible noise, turning his head to face Loki. The trickster’s mouth is turned up into a smile, and he doesn’t waste time in pressing his lips to Tony’s.

“You,” he whispers against his lips, hand sliding down from his waist to his inner thigh, “are absolutely beautiful.”

Tony’s cheeks tint red, and his lips part with a moan when he feels Loki’s hand wrap around his member. “Loki,” he breathes, his breath hitching when Loki starts kissing his neck.

“Yes?” Loki whispers, starting to suck on the skin on Tony’s neck. He smirks at the panting the man makes, feeling his fingernails dig into his back.

Whatever it was that Tony was going to say, he’s forgotten. He’s too caught up in how good Loki’s lips feel against his neck, and how his member is getting harder which each of Loki’s strokes. If there’s one thing for sure, it’s that Tony definitely got what he wanted for Christmas this year.


End file.
